My Passion
by anawonkyu
Summary: cho kyuhyun namja yang telah mendapat begitu banyak kebencian dan rasa sakit harus kembali kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti,akankah pertemuannya dengan choi siwon pengusaha sukses yang kesepian mengobati luka yang telah menggores kyuhyun terlalu dalam? atau mereka berdualah yang akan tersakiti? oleh cinta dan harapan yang tak tau akan berakhir seperti apa/YAOI/chap 3 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

My Passion  
cast : choi siwon,cho kyuhyun and others  
genre : romance  
rated : T (masih aman kok)  
disclaimer : all chara isn't mine,but the story is mine. read it :)

summary : cho kyuhyun namja yang telah mendapat begitu banyak kebencian dan rasa sakit harus kembali kehilangan seseorang byang sangat berarti,akankah pertemuannya dengan choi siwon pengusaha sukses yang kesepian mengobati luka yang telah menggores kyuhyun terlalu dalam? atau mereka berdualah yang akan tersakiti? oleh cinta dan harapan yang tak tau akan berakhir seperti apa

notes : kalau ketemu typos,anggap aja nggak kenal :D

all author pov

pagi ini kyuhyun dibangunkan dengan satu ciuman lembut pada pipinya dan satu kecupan penuh sayang di bibirnya,ia menggeliat pelan,menguap dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. tadi malam ia baru tidur pukul 3 pagi. nasib sebagai mahasiswa-hidupnya jadi jauh dari kata damai (curhat). ia membuka mata,mencoba membiasakan kedua onyx-nya untuk berhadapan dengan cahaya mentari pagi ini,ia mengerang pelan dan mengumpat siapapun yang sudah membangunkannya dari istirahat singkatnya hari ini

"hyung,kenapa membangunkanku? aku masih ngantuuuuuuuuuuk, kau kan tau aku baru tidur jam 3pagi,kau tega sekali padaku,kau tidak sayang aku lagi?" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat lelaki yang ia panggil "hyung" terkekeh pelan "tapi sekarang sudah siang kyunnie,kau mau terlambat hadir ke acara ulang tahun Jiwon? dia akan marah padamu nanti" ujar donghae sambil mengelus lembut surai ikal coklat kyuhyun,rambut itu terasa halus dan membuat kyuhyun semakin tampan

"tapi aku masih ngantuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk" kyuhyun berguling-guling di atas kasurnya,menggerutu dan kembali cemberut "hyuuuuung,mandikan aku ne?" sontak pertanyaan kyuhyun membuat donghae menatapnya tak percaya "kau bilang apa tadi?" membuat kyuhyun berdecak kesal dan menarik tangan donghae untuk berdiri dan membimbing sang suami ke kamar mandi mereka "kau itu hyung,ternyata selain menjadi ikan hyung juga sangat lamban ya? pantas saja pertumbuhan badanmu lamban juga" dan ia mendapatkan hukuman karna berani menghina suami sendiri,poor kyu.

* * *

kyuhyun seorang namja berusia 21 tahun,di usianya yang masih tergolong muda ia sudah menikah,dengan seorang namja pula,donghae,kaya tampan dan menyenangkan. mereka menikah karna cinta tentu saja. tapi ternyata cinta saja tak cukup mampu untuk meluluhkan hati nyonya besar,nenek donghae.

nyonya besar sangat menyayangi donaghe karna ia adalah cucu lelaki yang sudah ia nanti selama 8tahun,setelah ayah dan ibu dongahe menikah. hal itu membuat nyonya besar begitu protektif pada donghae. dulu,donghae dengan senang hati akan mengabulkan segala keinginan sang halmoni,tapi setelah ia mengenal apa itu cinta,donghae memutuskan untuk lebih berani menentukan pilihan hatinya sendiri. dan ia memilih kyuhyun,itulah salah satu penyebab nyonya besar membenci kyuhyun.

saat ini jiwon -anak teman kerja donghae- merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 7. anak itu sangat dekat dengan kyuhyun,karna meskipun sudah berusia lebih dari 20 tahun,kyuhyun bisa bertingkah lebih kekanak-kanakkan daripada Jiwon -,- itu lah yang menyebabkan harus bangun pagi dihari sabtu yang terlihat mendung ini,meskipun bangun jam 11 kyuhyun tetap menganggapnya masih pagi.

ditemani donghae,ia membawa bingkisan besar untuk Jiwon,sebuah boneka Barbie tersembunyi di dalamnya. jiwon sudah hampir sebulan ini merengek minta dibelikan Barbie baru,dan ia mewujudkannya hari ini,padahal itu semua dibeli pakai uang donghae. tapi kyuhyun berprinsip "uangmu itu uangku juga hyung,tapi uangku itu bukan uangmu" sungguh istri yang baik -,-

kyuhyun menatap donghae yang bersantai di sofa kamar mereka,takut untuk mengutarakan keinginannya. tapi donghae tau ada yang tak beres dengan kyuhyun hari ini,ia terlihat lebih murung dan pendiam, padahal biasanya kyuhyun akan bertingkah hyperactive. namja tampan itu memperhatikan kyuhyun yang mencoba fokus pada acara TV malam itu. mata indah yang selalu menatapnya pebuh binar itu akankah tetap memancarkan cinta yang sama? bibir indah yang selalu memanggilnya dengan nada menggoda itu akankah tetap akan tersenyum? pipi chubby yang selalu merona saat digoda itu akankah tetap ada? apakah semuanya akan tetap sama jika kyuhyun tau apa yang akan terjadi?

"hyuuung" donghae mengerjap kaget saat sosok yang sedang ia perhatikan menatapnya penuh harap,ia mencoba mengontrol ekspresinya tak ingin mebuat kyuhyun curiga "hmm? ada apa chubby?" ia mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa dan membuat kyuhyun memeluknya erat

"akuuuuuu... ngg.. teman kuliahku mengajak kami untuk menginap di villanya selama 4hari di Jeju,apakah aku boleh ikut?" kyuhyun memang berbicara tapi ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang donghae,dan sang suami yang memiliki telinga cukup tajam untuk seekor ikan masih bisa mendengarkan permintaan kyuhyun

di sebuah apartemen mewah yang terletak di jantung kota Seoul,seorang namja bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. keringat mengalir deras dan membuat bajunya basah kuyup,ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. mencoba menghalau mimpi buruk yang menakutkan dan saat tak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan ia terjaga. mengusap wajahnya kasar,memeluk dirinya sendiri dan terisak hebat dan bergumam memohon "andwae...andwae"

**TBC**

**halloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo**

**ini ff emang singkat sih,sebagai prolog aja dan kalau banyak yang review bakalan saya lanjutkan secepatnya :) seneng banget akhirnya bisa update ff lagi :D ini ff chapter saya yang pertama,dan seperti biasa saya nggak pernah maksa buat review cukup kesadaran masing-masing aja :)**

**you can follow me sakinah1013**

**thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My passion**

**cast : siwon,kyuhyun and others**

**genre : romance, angst**

**YAOI**

**rated : T - M**

**disclaimer : all chara isn't mine,but the story is mine. just read it :)**

**summary :cho kyuhyun namja yang telah mendapat begitu banyak kebencian dan rasa sakit harus kembali kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti,akankah pertemuannya dengan choisiwon pengusaha sukses yang kesepian mengobati luka yang telah menggores kyuhyun terlalu dalam? Atau mereka berdualah yang akan tersakiti? Oleh cinta dan harapan yang tak tau akan berakhir seperti apa**

**notes :kalau ketemu typos,anggap aja nggak kenal :D**

author POV

hari ini langit cerah seperti bersahabat dengan paraseniman jalanan,member begitu banyak inspirasi untuk melukiskan keidahan alam dalam balutan warna beragam yang menggugah rasa. Secerah hati para musisi dalam membuat nada menjadi simfoni yang menenangkan. Dan secerah hati Lee Kyuhyun dalam perjalanannya menuju kampus hari ini,ia bersenandung pelan,bernyanyi mengirigi langhkah para pejalan kaki dalam mengelilingi bumi.

Hari ini ia bahagia,setelah sekian lama berargumen akhirnya Donghae memberikan izin untuknya menginap di villa Sungmin selama 4hari. Ia tak bias lebih bahagia daripada ini,karna sebelumnya donghae tak pernah membiarkannya pergi jauh, well meskipun Donghae meminta ganti yang sangat tidak adil.

:: 1013 ::

"_hyung, bagaimana? Aku boleh pergi kan? Aku ingin pergi hyung, ini adalah tahun terakhir Sungmin di Korea, ,jadi ini seperti pesta perpisahan untuknya hyung" kyuhyun menarik-narik kemeja donghae, mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil terus berusaha membujuk sang suami tapi tanpa mau menatap Donghae. Ia terlalu takut untuk menatap matanya dan mendengarkan penolakan, ia benar-benar berharap diberi izin._

_Donghae menahan nafas, sungguh tak ada pemandangan yang lebih menggoda daripada ini dan ia benar-benar menginginkan namja yang sedang berada dipelukannya ini, sekarang. Ia berusaha keras mengendalikan gejolak dalam dirinya agar tetap terlihat tenang "jika tak kuizinkan,apa yang akan kaul akukan?". Dan ia menyesali keputusannya untuk itu, karna ia kini harus behadapan dengan sepasang mata yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon dan sarat keprihatinan._

"_hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuung, aku mohooooooooooooon" erang kyuhyun, ia harus bisa pergi apapun yang terjadi "kalau kau mengizinkanku,aku akan mengabulkan satu keinginanmu" penawaran itu membuat donghae terkekeh geli, ia mengangkat satualis nya "hanya satu? Tapi aku memiliki begitu banyak keinginan baby" ia tersenyum simpul. Menggoda Kyuhyun adalah hobby yang menyenangkan._

"_hyuuuuuung, kau kan tau aku belum punya uang sendiri, jadi bagaimana aku bias mengabulkan keinginanmu?" ia kembali memelas, dan kali ini diikuti dengan aksi memunggungi Donghae, ngambek eoh? Donghae menyeringai, memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang, mendekatkan bibir tipisnya yang sexy keleher Kyuhyun, dan memberikan satu kecupan ringan, yang masih mampu membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun meremang._

"_siapa bilang aku ingin sesuatu yang dibeli dengan uang? Hmm?" ia merendahkan suaranya agar terdengar lebih sexy, dan saat merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun menegang di dalam pelukannya ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

_Kyuhyun berbalik, memandang Donghae dengan curiga, "jadi hyung mau apa?" selidiknya. Otaknya sudah memberikan alarm tanda bahaya saat Donghae memajukan badannya dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan singkat "aku hanya menginginkanmu. Sekarang." Satu kalimat pendek, tapi mampu membuat Kyuhyun terdiam._

_Oo Kyuhyun dalam bahaya, ia sudah akan berlari pergi saat Donghae –yang sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi- memanggulnya seperti karung beras. Membawa sang istri menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua. "ANDWAEEEEE"._

_Donghae tersenyum manis, ia tau pasti apa yang diinginkan kyuhyun saat ini, jadi ia semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, melumat bibir sensual kyuhyun dengan penuh perasaan, menyapu keseluruhan permukaan bibir itu sebelum masuk lebih dalam. Donghae tau ia tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari pesona kyuhyun, dan ia menyukai hal itu._

_Mereka sedang berada di atas kasur sekarang, dengan donghae yang terus melumat bibir istrinya sambil berbaring menyamping, dan kyuhyun yang hanya bisa melenguh nikmat. Ini bukan yang pertama kali, tapi kyuhyun tetap saja merasa malu, bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan seseorang menikmati bibirnya seperti itu?_

_Ia mencengkram erat kaos yang donghae gunakan, menyalurkan reaksi nikmat dari kegiatan yang mereka ciptakan. Ia tak pernah tau sebelumnya, jika kau sudah menikah kau harus siap melayani suamimu dimanapun dan kapanpun. Dan kyuhyun bersyukur, setidaknya donghae belum pernah menyerangnya seperti ini di depan umum, ia akan bunuh diri saja jika itu terjadi._

"_uunhhhh … hhh yhuunnghhh" kyuhyun semakin mengerang saat dengan satu tangan donghae mengelus lehernya –itu bagian sensitive kyuhyun- apalagi saat donghae beralih mengecupi leher sang istri, membenamkan wajahnya sedalam mungkin di lekukan leher kyuhyun. Belum lagi dengan lidahnya yang terus bergerak sensual, menjilat dan mengecapi salah satu spot terbaik untuk menghasilkan erangan kyuhyun yang seksi._

"_mhhhh hhhyuuuunghhhh, nhhhh jahhhngggannnhhh diiih hhhishhaapphhh"erangan kyuhyun semakin menjadi dan donghae semakin bersemangat, apalagi yang bisa membuatnya begitu bahagia selain mendengarkan jeritan nikmat kyuhyun? Tak ada._

"_hhhyhuuunghhhhh, bberhhenthiiih" kyuhyun mendorong dada suaminya dengan kuat. Donghae mengerang frustasi lalu beranjak dari posisisnya –yang entah sejak kapan sudah menindih kyuhyun- dan dengan kesal mengacak-acak rambutnya._

"_aiish, wae baby? Kenapa menghentikannya?" donghae menatap kyuhyun kesal, "padahal kan tadi sedang asyik-asyiknya" . Kyuhyun yang merasa dirinya sudah_ _terbebas, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang suami, langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi, urusannya sudah tidak bisa ditunda lagi. "YAAA LEE KYUHYUUUN!" _

"_MIANHAE HYUUUNG, PERUTKU SAKIT" dan jawaban kyuhyun, sukses membuat donghae ternganga. Sakit perut? Disaat kami akan bercinta dia malah sakit perut? Memangnya wajahku sperti kamar mandi? Dongahe membathin. Ckckc sabar yaaaaa._

:: 1013 ::

Jadi itulah kenapa kyuhyun merasa bahagia pagi ini, kkkkk. Ia memang merasa bersalah pada donghae karna sudah meninggalkan acara romantisme mereka begitu saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Salahkan saja perutnya yang tidak tau situasi.

Kyuhyun masih menyenandungkan lagu saat ia merasakan pinggangnya ditarik oleh tangan kokoh yang langsung membuatnya membeku. Orang itu memeluknya, sangat erat, seolah mereka sudah lama tak bertemu. Saat merasakan kokohnya dada yang menempel erat di punggungnya, kyuhyun yakin bahwa dia adalah seoramg namja.

"jangan pergi, aku mohon" bisik namja itu lirih. Kyuhyun tersentak, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang memiliki tubuh sekokoh itu memohon kepadanya? Ia bahkan tak mengenal siapa namja ini.

"kumohon jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku"

**To be continued**

**Haiiiii, *lambai lambai dompet siwon* maaf updatenya kelamaan, tugas kuliah numpuk, mana lagi UTS pula *ckckc –.-"***

**HAPPY WONKYU DAY. Yeaaaaah daddy sama mommy anniversary selalu jadi moment kebahagiaan saya, wkwk. FF ini juga sebagai kado buat kalian looooh, kan WonKyu shipper lagi berbahagia :D.**

**Oke sperti biasa saya nggak pernah maksa buat review, cukup kesadaran masing-masing aja .**

**Find me sakinah1013**


	3. Chapter 3

**My passion  
main cast : WONKYU  
genre : romance  
rated : T - M  
disclaimer : all chara isn't mine,but the story is mine. just read it :)**

**summary :cho kyuhyun namja yang telah mendapat begitu banyak kebencian dan rasa sakit harus kembali kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti,akankah pertemuannya dengan choi siwon pengusaha sukses yang kesepian mengobati luka yang telah menggores kyuhyun terlalu dalam? Atau mereka berdualah yang akan tersakiti? Oleh cinta dan harapan yang tak tau akan berakhir seperti apa**

**notes :kalau ketemu typos,anggap aja nggak kenal :D**

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandangi secangkir caramel macchiato yang ia pesan tanpa minat, sungguh, ia tak menyangka kalau hari ini, di hari bahagianya justru kenangan buruk dari masa lalu kembali menghampiri. Ia menelan ludah dengan kasar, untuk apa menyesali segalanya? Bukankah ia pernah merasakan rasa sakit yang sama? Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sesosok tubuh tegap yang sesungguhnya rapuh dan menyimpan sejuta luka yang sama dengan dirinya.

"untuk apa kau kembali? Untuk apa kau menemuiku?" kyuhyun membuka percakapan dengan nada yang sangat sarat akan kepedihan "apa kau salah naik pesawat? Atau kau sudah hilang ingatan hingga memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea?" ia tersenyum sinis. Tapi namja yang ada di hadapannya tetap membisu. Dan itu membuat kyuhyun semakin gusar, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

BRAK

.

.

.

Namja itu terlonjak, menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan takut, ia tau reaksi seperti inilah yang akan ia lihat,

"APA KAU MENDENGARKU? APA KAU TAU AKU HARUS MEMBATALKAN KULIAHKU HARI INI DAN DENGAN BODOHNYA MENYETUJUI AJAKANMU UNTUK PERGI KESINI? TAPI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KAU MENGACUHKANKU DAN KAU HANYA MENATAP MINUMAN YANG BAHKAN TIDAK KAU SENTUH ITU. JADI UNTUK APA KAU MENEMUIKU HAH? UNTUK APA KAU DATANG KEMBALI KALAU KAU HANYA AKAN DIAM SEPERTI ORANG BISU, DAN BERTINGKAH SEPERTI ORANG GILA DIHADAPANKU? APA KAU HANYA INGIN MENAMBAH RASA SAKITKU?"

Dan ia tau bahwa kalimat itulah yang akan ia dengar. Sungguh, tak kan ada yang tau betapa terlukanya ia saat ini, tak ada yang tau betapa ia lebih memilih untuk bunuh diri daripada harus menghadapi kyuhyun seperti ini.

.

.

.

BRAK

.

.

.

"JAWAB AKU **JUNG YUNHO**!" kyuhyun kembali menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapannya, ia sudah tak peduli dengan tatapan pengunjung lain, yang ia inginkan hanya membuat namja bernama jung yunho itu bicara, menjelaskan segalanya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menahan semua pertanyaan yang tak terucap, menanti jawaban yang tak juga terkuak. Tapi yunho masih tetap bungkam, ia hanya menatap kyuhyun penuh kerinduan. Ia ingin memeluk kyuhyun seperti dulu, menciumi kyuhyun seperti dulu, menikmati gelak tawa dari wajah itu seperti dulu. Ya, dulu. Karna ia tau, saat ini dan mungkin untuk selamanya, ia tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan semua itu, ia tak akan pernah pantas untuk itu.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, ia marah, benar-benar marah. Ia tau dengan pasti kalau yunho masih mengerti dengan ucapannya, yunho belum segila itu. Hanya saja ia sudah terlalu sakit untuk menunggu yunho lagi. Jadi ia lah yang akan pergi, ia meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya lalu melangkah pergi. Yunho tersentak, ia meraih tangan kyuhyun dan memohon agar kyuhyun jangan pergi lewat tatapan matanya. Tapi kyuhyun menolak, ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman yunho lalu perlahan menjauh. Tepat sebelum membuka pintu café bernuansa klasik itu, ia berbalik menatap yunho yang duduk tepat di samping pintu. "sesakit itu rasanya yunho, sesakit itu rasanya saat aku harus melihatmu meninggalkanku demi wanita itu. Dan kau tau? Yang kau rasakan saat ini belum seberapa, dan akan ku pastikan kau akan merasakan apa yang ia rasakan, apa yang** Kim Jaejoong** rasakan. Aku bersumpah demi_ Umma_-ku, aku akan membuatmu menderita, _APPA_"

Lalu ia berpaling, berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan seorang jung yunho yang hanya dapat menatap punggung kyuhyun dan menahan air mata yang menyimpan begitu banyak jawaban atas segala pertanyaan anaknya. Ya, anaknya. Jung Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

:: 1013 ::

.

.

.

"kau terlihat tampan"

"ne, aku tau itu hyung, dan jangan memujiku dengan wajah seperti itu atau kau akan membuat orang lain salah paham"

"kkkkkk mianhae uri Prince, kau masih ada meeting? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Ajak juga yesung dan kibum, aku dengar ada café yang baru buka di dekat sini"

"hmmm baiklah, tapi…"

"tapi apa? Kau ada janji makan siang dengan orang lain?"

"aniii, hanya saja firasatku mengatakan bahwa akulah yang harus membayar semua bill makan siang kali ini hyung, benar bukan?"

"waaaaaah kau sungguh pintar, apa kau punya bakat sebagai peramal?

"aiiish **Park Jungsoo**, sifat pelitmu itu sudah ku hafal di luar kepala, lagipula…"

"lagipula apa? Kau mau menjelek-jelekkan lagi?"

"lagipula wajahmu sudah menandakan bahwa kau memang tak punya uang!"

Plak

Pletak

Bruk

"YAAAA! Ku bunuh kau, **CHOI SIWON**"

.

.

.

:: 1013 ::

.

.

.

Donghae menatap halmonie-nya yang tengah terbaring lemah, sudah 5hari ini Lee-halmeoni di rawat di Seoul Hospital. Kondisi kesehatan beliau memburuk, bahkan wanita tua yang terkenal akan ketegesannya itu sempat jatuh saat hendak memaksakan diri untuk ke ruang tamu dan menyambut Donghae. Namja itu mengusap tangan sang halmoeni dengan penuh kelembutan, lalu mengecup punggung tangan itu perlahan. "halmeoni… bangun halmeoni… hae sudah datang…" donghae mengelus kepala halmeoni-nya sambil masih tetap bergumam pelan. Dan perlahan kelopak mata yang sudah keriput itu terbuka, lalu mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan iris kelamnya dengan terpaan lampu.

"ha… hae… hh" donghae tersenyum menyambut tatapan neneknya, ia mengangguk perlahan menegaskan bahwa memang dirinya lah yang ada disana "halmeoni baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?" wanita tua itu menggeleng lemah, lalu tersenyum menenangkan. "hae… kau menyayangi halmeoni-mu ini?" donghae tertegun sejenak, 'untuk apa halmeoni bertanya seperti itu?' batinnya. Namun ia tetap tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan sang nenek semakin erat "tentu saja aku menyayangi halmeoni" ujarnya.

"apa kau mau mengabulkan permintaan terakhir halmeoni? Halmeoni janji hae, aku tak akan pernah meminta apapun darimu setelah ini" donghae mengangguk gugup "apa kau mau menerima tawaranku? Apa kau mau menerimanya kembali? Aku tau kau mencintainya hae, kau cucuku" donghae hanya tersenyum, tidak menerima dan tidak pula menolak. "aku mohon hae, jika kau memang tidak pernah mencintainya setidaknya lakukanlah demi halmeoni-mu ini" tangan keriput itu balas menggenggam tangan donghae erat, ia tau ini adalah hal mungkin akan sulit dipenuhi oleh donghae.

Tapi ia juga tau, sang cucu akan melakukan apapun untuknya. "anggap saja, jika aku sudah melihatmu memenuhi permintaanku aku akan mati dengan tenang… aku… hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia…" wanita tua itu tergugu. Dan donghae yang tak akan pernah mampu menolak permintaan sang nenek, hanya bisa menjawab "tentu saja halmeoni, apapun untukmu"

.

.

.

:: 1013 ::

.

.

.

Rumah itu megah, terletak di jantung kota Seoul. Rumah bergaya Eropa Klasik itu mampu menarik perhatian siapapun yang melihatnya. Rumah itu bertingkat 2, memiliki halaman yang luas dan dikelilingi oleh pagar-pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi. Rumah itu di cat putih, dengan sedikit ukiran-ukiran halus berwarna coklat. Interior dalamnya di dominasi oleh warna coklat tua, dan dengan meja-meja dari kayu terbaik yang pernah ada. Semuanya megah dan indah, tertata rapi dan nyaman. Tapi ada satu hal yang hilang dari sana. Kehangatan pemiliknya.

Choi Siwon melempar tas kerjanya asal lalu membanting tubuhnya ke sofa ruang kerjanya. Ia benar-benar gerah, seharian ini ia hanya disuguhi berbagai meeting dan proposal yang harus ia tanda tangani, belum lagi ia harus berpura-pura bahagia di hadapan teman-temannya. Ia benci kehidupannya yang hanya diisi dengan kemunafikan dirinya sendiri, ia benci harus tetap tersenyum walaupun hatinya terluka, ia benci harus tetap tertawa disaat hatinya menangis. Ia tau, ia tak akan pernah mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasa kepada siapapun, karna tak akan pernah ada yang mengerti apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. Tapi kini semuanya berubah, saat ia melihat kejadian di café tadi siang. Ia tau, hidupnya akan berubah.

Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas seberapa tegarnya sosok itu, ia juga melihat luka yang dalam di sepasang mata boneka itu, karna ia juga melihat mata penuh luka yang sama tiap kali ia bercermin. Ia juga masih ingat kepahitan dan kekecewaan dalam setiap untaian kata yang sosok itu utarakan, karna ia juga berkata dengan nada seperti itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia juga masih ingat bagaimana sosok itu melangkah pergi dan berusaha untuk tak berpaling, karna ia juga meninggalkan segala kepahitan hidupnya dan berusaha melupakan hal itu. Dan saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata boneka itu. Ia yakin akan satu hal, ia tak lagi sendiri.

Ia tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya –setelah semua yang terjadi- dan senyum itu terlihat kaku. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum lalu menatap langit-langit rumahnya, terbayang satu sosok disana, sesosok namja berkulit putih dan memiliki sepasang mata boneka. Ia akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan boneka itu, apapun caranya, dan akan ia anggap boneka itu adalah hadiah terindah dari Tuhan untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Masih belum ada wonkyu moment? Emang. Kependekan? Iya tau. Gaje? He eh tau juga. Jadi saya minta maaf atas semua kekurangannya. Termasuk typo yang menyebar dimana-mana, typo juga pengin ikutan eksis –-"**

**Ehhem ada beberapa hal yang mau saya tegaskan disini, yang pertama INI FF WONKYU, hanya saja ada beberapa hal yang menyebabkan terjadinya HaeKyu moment. Wonkyu-nya kapan muncul? Entar kalau setting ff ini udah harus mengahdirkan mereka berdua dalam satu scene.**

**Kedua, saya terima kritikan kalian dengan terbuka, hanya saja jangan dengan kata-kata kasar karna saya juga manusia yang bisa tersinggung **

**Udah itu aja. Kkkk well big thanks buat yang udah mau review *deep bow* maaf saya nggak bisa nyantumin nama kalian semua, tapi reviewnya saya baca kok, makasih juga buat kalian yang udah jujur mau bilang kalau typo dan gaya bahasa saya masih berangatakan **** Dan buat Kayla Wonkyu pertanyaannya udah saya jawab kan? **

**Semua penyebab konflik yang terjadi bakalan dijelasin di chapter lainnya, jadi buat yang penasaran silahkan tetap baca ff ini, tapi kalau udah bosen ya harus tetap baca :D**

**Seperti biasa saya nggak **pernah** maksa buat review, tapi kalau mau review itu lebih baik. Jadi saya tau kesalahan saya dimana.**

**You can find me sakinah1013 **

**Byeeeee**


End file.
